Mantis Clan ancestors
Kaimetsu-uo (9 points) Those who have Kaimetsu-uo as an Ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 243 have a strong willpower, which allow them to endure severe test which not involve avoid the combat. They have a nasty disposition, and can be easily provoked to combat with insults. However, their will is nearly indomitable. Code of Bushido, p. 47 Way of the Minor Clans, p. 13 Gusai (5 points) Those who have Gusai as an Ancestor can always conceal a small weapon on their person regardless of the situation, except when nude. On the other hand they use to be brash samurai. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 14 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Moshi Kakau * Yoritomo Moshi Azami, The Morning Star (6 points) Those who have Moshi Azami as their Ancestor are very agil and have good reflexes. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 77 They can draw upon the insight she gained from her meeting with the Sun Goddess. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 49 Azami was a profoundly pious woman who will leave any who commit any act of impiety or blasphemy against the Fortunes or the Celestial Heavens. Great Clans, p. 170 Moshi Hotaru (3 points) Those who have Moshi Hotaru as their Ancestor have her special insight into the ways of Fire. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Isawa Hochiu Mukami (4 points) Those who have Mukami as their Ancestor are graced with his natural speed and incredible athleticism. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 65 Osusuki & Akomachi (5 points) Those who have Osusuki & Akomachi as their Ancestor descend from the kits of their union, through human form. They have the unusual green eyes of the Kitsune family. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 37 They remain deeply tied to the animal spirits, and they will abandon any who ever voluntarily or knowingly kill an animal or an animal spirit, except for self-defense. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Ryosei Tetsuken (6 points) Those who have Tetsuken as an Ancestor may endure any Fear, Intimidation, or Temptation with their past experience and deeds. This ancestor will remove his blessings at any time they forsake a True Love or pass up an opportunity to gain Glory. Imperial Histories, p. 122 Tsuruchi Ikado (5 points) Those who have Tsuruchi Ikado as their Ancestor are capable of incredible feats of archery, killing multiple targets with a single shot or even defeating a foe using only humming bulb arrows. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 64 Yoritomo (10 Points) Those who have Yoritomo as an Ancestor carry the indomitable strength of the Son of Storms. They can resist the effects of something that would cause them to lose control of their own actions. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 30 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Yoritomo Kumiko Yoritomo Furikae (7 Points) Those who have Yoritomo Furikae as an Ancestor cannot be brought down easily. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 30 Nakano (3 points) Those who have the pirate Nakano as their ancestor were aided by hims in any act to protect his Clan, family, or his honor. Secrets of the Thief, p. 46 Category:Ancestors